goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe gets sent to the Pride Lands
Summary After getting Attack On Titan, Moe and Joe get sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for the second time. When they both arrived, Kion, Bunga, Beshete, Fuli, and Ono arrests them both for getting Attack On Titan. Meanwhile, at the Lakeside, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura gets ungrounded for getting Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on DVD, and as a reward they went to get some kakigōries. Cast *Eric as Moe *Simon as Joe *Kimberly as Kion *Brian as Airport Manager and male Public Security Intelligence Agency Commandos *Salli as Security Agent and female Public Security Intelligence Agency Commandos Transcript Part 1: Moe and Joe Get Sent To The Pride Lands For The 2nd Time *and Joe are in the car with their dad driving to the GoAnimate City International Airport *Moe: Dad, where are me and Joe going?! *Dad: You both are going to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for your punishments. You both better not escape from the Pride Lands again, or else you both will be grounded for giga tranquility. *cut: to the GoAnimate City International Airport *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *Dad: I would like to have two tickets for the flight to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for Moe and Joe. *Airport Manager: Okay. They will go to the waiting corner. *and Joe went to the waiting corner *Woman on PA: Flight 980 to the Pride Lands in Tanzania now boarding at Gate B-9. *Security Guard: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. *(1 minute later) *Security Guard: Thank you. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 980. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to the Pride Lands in Tanzania is 21 hours and 55 minutes. Don't worry, we will arrive in the Pride Lands in Tanzania in no time. Enjoy your flight. *(21 hours and 55 minutes later) *and Joe soon arrived at a large Japanese airport in a very huge and gigantic 100% pure eco-friendly Japanese mega city with the population of 400 centillion people and a bunch of wildlife animals such as Giraffes, Zebras, Vervet Monkeys, Hippos, Rhinos, Lions, Elephants, Ostriches, Flamingos, Snakes, and Crocodiles that guard the outskirts of the city with the Japanese Self Defense Force and the Japanese Elite Ops located near the Tanzanian-Kenyan border. *Moe: Why did we get sent to the Pride Lands for the second time?! *Japanese Woman on PA: Tanzania no puraidorando e yōkoso. Shiroi zōn wa jōkyaku o orosu tame no monodesu. Chūsha-fuka. (Translation: Welcome to the Pride Lands in Tanzania. The white zone is for unloading passengers. No parking allowed.) *(10 minutes later) *Bunga, Beshete, Ono, and Fuli appear and are getting ready to attack and arrest Moe and Joe *Kion: Prepare for some bleeding! *Bunga: Prepare for some bleeding! *Beshete: Prepare for some bleeding! *Ono: Prepare for some bleeding! *Fuli: Prepare for some bleeding! *Kion and The Lion Guard (Together): AND NOW YOU BOTH SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE! *Japanese Elite Ops arrive to arrest Moe and Joe again *Kion: Moe and Joe, you both are under arrest for getting Attack On Titan on DVD due to you both making more VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings! *Fuli: Put your hands behind your backs! *Bunga: You both have the right to remain silent! *Ono: Come with us! *a large Japanese maximum military security prison *Kion: This is your cell! Transcript finale: Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura get ungrounded Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons